Chapter 1: Gaia's mission
by DarthReader223
Summary: The Goddess Gaia has been experiencing uncontrollable boredom ever since the latest Denatus. After hearing about Hestia familias "Little Rookie" leveling up She has been waiting for anything to catch the utmost of her interest. Eventually her hopes are answered after getting a visit from the god Hermes, which leads her to experiencing the dungeon first hand.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Gaia's missions

"Ugh." Gaia depressingly slumped her tall body down in the small yet comfortable weathered brown chair she sat in. At the moment she was feeling lonely as her children were in the dungeon while she sat in an empty room looking at the particularly bland wall across from her.

Right before her boredom was about to reach unfathomable levels of dread she heard a knock at the door. Gaia jumped for joy running to open the door anticipating Draden, The tall handsome demi-human who was also the leader of her familia to come through the door. However, she was treated with a surprise. Instead of Draden an orange eyed god filled her vision.

"Hermes? What brings you here?" Gaia says with a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry but I haven't come to chat Gaia, I am a messenger of sorts for the guild this time round." Hermes says with a smile whilst holding a hand out that contained a letter.

Hermes had originally been aware of Gaia's boredom after hearing about the "Little Rookie" and his logic defying level up. He had been particularly annoyed by her constant complaining of how boring it was to wait around for her familia to come home from the dungeon every day. She had mentioned to him that her familia going to the dungeon had worried her at a time; however they would come home with their armor still intact and nothing but mere scratches on their skin. It reminded Hermes that Even though it was a familia of only three humans and a demi-human their teamwork was hailed as some of the best in Orario.

Gaia's facial expression changed from confusion to excitement. Her boredom for the past few weeks has been unimaginable. Gaia has been jealous of the goddess labeled "loli big boobs". She would often daydream about the life of Hestia. Swimming in every single emotion imaginable as well as taking part of battles and getting involved in constant danger without parallel. She knew it seemed insane to dream for these sorts of things, however she valued them over the normal everyday circumstances that seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud.

Even though she loved her children and was happy for their progress she quickly tired of the same events each day. This letter she thought would spice up the experience on this world.

"It's a mission, however the contents inside are for you and Draden only."  
"Thank you Hermes, I am grateful." Gaia said with a smile that seemed to look as if it would burst in an excited scream in any second.

Hermes bowed and left with his mysterious follower beside him as Gaia closed the door.

"Yeeessssssss." Gaia screamed at the top of her lungs.

She quickly opened up the envelope and read the contents inside. She stood there in puzzlement rereading the message over and over again. Her over-exaggerated happiness seemed to have dwindled when she read the actual contents.

A couple minutes later Draden opened the door with a "yo!" Gaia then quickly turned around causing her long green hair to flow wildly while simultaneously hiding the letter behind her back, unaware of how long she was looking at it.

"We're back from the Dungeon Lady Gaia!" Draden said excitably while raising a hand in the air, announcing his return.

"A-ah, I see that Draden. I'm glad all of you came back safe and sound!"

Draden had tilted his head quite a bit while his canine like ears twitched. He had imagined that something was troubling his goddess due to her hesitated greeting. At the same time he noticed that she was hiding something behind her back.

"Gaia, is there something behind your back?"

"n-not at all…..well if you need me I'll be in my room" Gaia replied before rushing across the hall towards her room.

 _I'm so stupid_ she had thought over and over. She cursed herself for being the only goddess who couldn't read people's intentions, while simultaneously being the worst liar in Orario. She sighed then started counting in her mind 3….2….1….  
 _Knock knock,_ she heard someone at her door. She began to roll her eyes as she went up to crack the door open. As she expected, it was only Draden. Her eyes quickly darted from one side to other, making sure that none of the other party members were near him.

"Gaia, what's wrong? You know if you have a problem.."

"shhh…"

Gaia grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into her room. Draden blushed feeling the softness of her hand as he was being dragged into the goddess's room.

"Look, Gaia, there are only a few reasons why a woman would drag a man into her bedroom." Draden said with a straight face.

Gaia looked at him for a moment confused before she finally got the joke.

"In your dreams Romeo." Gaia shot back while handing him the letter.  
"What is this?"

"A mission from the guild, for our eyes only."

"Gaia and Draden, tomorrow before sunset you need to set course for the twenty-fifth floor. I have enclosed a map for the exact location as well as a magic item that should mask Gaia's identity."


	2. Chapter 1

Draden looks up at Gaia in awe at what he had just read. He almost immediately leaves before Gaia grabs his arm.

"Settle down Draden, you can't tell Fanter or the others. This is a mission from the guild and it says that it's for our eyes only!"

"Who handed this to you Gaia?" Draden said with a worried and impatient look on his face.

"Hermes." Gaia replied hesitantly.

"Figures it was him, I never really trusted him all that much to be honest."

Gaia stood in a sort of shock hearing what Draden had said about the orange eyed God. She had her reservations about a few Gods and Goddesses herself but Hermes was the one who she had felt to be quite boring. However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why Hermes kept a single relatively hidden child behind him at all times.

"Look Draden, He was just the messenger. I highly doubt that there's any more to it than that."

"No, I have a feeling he was specifically chosen to hand us the envelope. I have more of a feeling that he has special trust with the guild. No, I am certain of it."

Gaia's face changed in a second. She had originally thought it was fun to speculate on the matter, but it turned into a real problem when she saw how serious Draden was at the moment. She knew that he was most likely going to tell the other children in order to aid against any trickery that he suspected of Hermes.

"This is outrageous Draden! You can speculate all you want about hidden intentions but if you don't have a shred of evidence to back it up…"

Gaia was angry yet excited at the same time. This wasn't really the type of excitement she was looking for, and she despised arguing with her children; especially Draden. She knew that they would eventually have to come to a medium, because if they didn't this argument would never end. As she was thinking of a way to end the argument Draden fired back in an almost yell.

"Evidence? This letter is evidence! This is a mission, a MAJOR mission. Do you expect me to believe that the guild handed this to Hermes in hopes that he was trustworthy enough to give it to us without the least bit of suspicion? He either already knows about our mission or he's in it big with the guild. How stupid does he think I am?"

"Take it easy Draden! You are getting worked up over something we don't have time to worry about. Whatever you think is going on doesn't matter right now. Fulfilling this mission is an utmost priority. You know how important guild mission are."

After Gaia spoke Draden looked at her speechless, only noises came out of his mouth that sounded as if he was trying to speak but he was to angry to get the words out. Then a knock came at the door, Draden quickly put everything back into the envelope and shoved it into his back pocket.

The door opened as three bodies entered the room. The first to enter was the second in command the beautiful Fanter. An elf exile that was shy and mainly used healing spells. But she wasn't reserved with only healing spells as she was level two and could perform some destruction magic.

Beside her was Chao, a human swordsman who specialized in a fighting style named "Wushu" which used the Dao as its main weapon. And beside him was the only level one in the group, a highly energetic thief by the name of Gord. He was husky; in fact his entire stature reminds people of a giant. However he could move around a lot faster contrary to what most people perceived of him.

"Excuse me, Gaia and Draden. We all heard what was going on and we were worried about you two." Fanter said softly.

"Yeah, I know you two love birds fight quite a bit, but this sounded pretty serious." Gord chimed in.

Before Gaia's cheeks could turn red she saw Draden's mouth open. She quickly went to cover it, but Draden quickly countered her and began to speak.

"A guild mission."

The entire party became stunned in silence after what they had heard. All of them knew how serious a mission from the guild was and now Draden knew what their next question was going to be.

"Why are only you and Gaia the only ones in here if it's a guild mission?" Chao said while the others were still trying to grasp what was going on.

"The letter says that it's for me and Gaia's eyes only. She had told me with the intentions of not informing any of you."

"Well, I regret that you informed us, do you realize the repercussions for telling us? You could destroy the entire familia."

"Think about it Chao, if anything were to happen to us people in Orario would eventually find out why which would led to speculation within the guild. And this mission was important enough for a goddess to go into the dungeon; they're not going to throw everything away. And assuming that the head of the guild knows me enough he would have predicted that I would tell you. If I had to guess and I'm good at guessing Hermes most likely had something to do with it as well."

"Back up there chief, what does Hermes have to do with this?" Gord said.

After Draden explained his theories the shocked party started staring at each other taking in what they could about Draden's theory. Chao and Fanter has accepted it while Gord was still skeptical about most of what was going on.

"Say all of us prepare to go that far down in the dungeon, what's stopping Hermes and his familia from getting rid of us and finding another familia all together."

"Firstly, we don't have a clue why we're the ones chosen, nor do we have an idea as to why we have to go to the twenty fifth floor. Secondly, there are plenty of familias stronger than us, it wouldn't make sense why we were the ones chosen if we could just be replaced with another familia. And lastly If Hermes familia were to make a move not only would I see it from a mile away I would make sure that all of Orario knows. He thinks he's smarter than me but he's not."

The familia looked at each other, then Fanter began to speak.

"Going through with this requires a lot of trust Draden. Trust that goes well beyond your heightened sense's and good judgment. Knowing you, you most likely looked at this as a good opportunity to test yourself."

"No." Draden said "To test our Familia."


End file.
